Patient care systems typically include computer networks, medical devices for treating a patient, and controls for the medical devices. Although patient care systems have been improved through the use of computerized automation systems and methods, patient care systems continue to rely heavily upon manual data management processes for medical devices and controls for medical devices. For example, nursing stations are typically connected to the computer networks in modern hospitals, but it is unusual for the computer network to extend to a patient's room. Computer networks offer the opportunity for automated data management processing including the operating and monitoring of medical devices and controls for the medical devices at the point-of-care. Despite advances in the field, automated data management technology has been underutilized for point-of-care applications due to a lack of more efficient systems and methods for operating medical devices such as infusion pumps.
One of the great hazards in the medical field is the possibility of errors in medication delivery systems due to human error. Computer networks have the potential to minimize the hazards of errors in medication delivery due to human error. Computer networks have the potential for relating medical equipment and patients in order to minimize the possibility of medication errors. Medication errors may be caused by misidentification of medical devices and the lack of or misidentification of data streams associated with computerized medical devices. In order to minimize the possibility of medication errors, the industry is in need of more efficient systems and methods for uniquely identifying data streams associated with medical equipment.